Hell Hath No Fury
by AllyCatXandi
Summary: All across the many nations, warring shinobi have united in light of a common enemy. Who is this unknown foe and what crimes have been committed? Twist at the end.


A/N--This takes place after the time skip when Naruto has just returned from his training.  
Disclaimer--I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. By this I mean both the show and the character.

* * *

Ten masked ANBU guarded the cave's entrance, its rocky mouth seeming eager to swallow them whole. Traps had been strategically placed; explosive tags, pits, shuriken and more to ward off possible eavesdroppers. Chakra recognition seals adorned the path leading to the desolate area, not allowing so much as a mosquito to pass the boundaries. Sentries scanned the skies, searching for any sign of abnormalities, and the Konoha Keimu Butai left no leaf overlooked. Complete security must be ensured for the meeting to take place, for their opponent was a powerful one, perhaps even rivaling Orochimaru in strength. 

The guards tensed as someone approached, constantly on guard. Flashing her pass at them, the ambassador from Sunagakure calmly entered, sunlight reflecting off her fan and making the stalactites shimmer in the darkness. Some rocky stairs lead downhill, into a stone room, where no radio or communications device would function. The room was one of great secrecy, and rarely used unless in dire situations.

Many others had already arrived, each shinobi bearing the same look of determination. They_would _defeat this enemy, even if it cost their dignity as a ninja. Despite recent tensions between the countries they were willing to unite, if only temporary, to fight their common foe; a foe that had humiliated them and committed unforgivable acts.

A long haired kuniochi from Otogakure eyed Temari balefully. She cared not about the death of her former comrade, Tsuchi Kin, but of the wrong committed against her and everyone else in the room. If looks could kill their enemy would have been dead by now. Even a couple of bored looking ninja from Kirigakure had attended and were standing in a corner sharpening their weapons. Numerous Konoha shinobi were there, and four Amigakure nin of various ranking had arrived.

The Godiame Hokage stepped forwards and cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her, and the silence that followed was deafening.

"Today we are allied under a three week truce. If we have any chance of stopping the atrocities committed against us we must take action _now,"_ Tsunade banged her fist on the podium for emphasis, raining splinters on those in the first row, "while we have an idea of his location. I expect," here she glanced meaningfully at Sakura and Ino, "you to cooperate and _not _attempt to kill each other during that time. Shizune!"

The called woman rushed forwards, carrying numerous scrolls in her arms, Tonton almost tripping her. She unrolled them onto display, each depicting numerous situations.

"Now," continued Tsunade, "Based on our target's power, we will be taking a more strategic approach to this matter."

"Why can't we just kill him?" drawled the voice of a Tokubetsu Jounin, "I call dibs on his intestines." Anko licked her lips gleefully, causing others to look slightly disgusted.

"Do not underestimate him!" the current Hokage shouted, "It took all my strength to put him in a near death situation, and that was years ago when he was considered _weak._. Kami only knows how powerful he is now, being S-ranked."

"Hokage-sama," inquired an odango-haired weapons specialist from Konoha, "What do we know of his signature jutsus?"

"He is accomplished in various sealing and elemental techniques, has high stamina and is able to conceal his chakra presence remarkably well. He also has a defense mechanism impenetrable to normal shinobi weapons. I am not as much aware of details and his recent data, but we have a sent an undercover agent not even the Espionage Team is aware of. Enter!"

Many stifled gasps of surprise as the one and only most unpredictable ninja strode through the door. "Uzumaki Naruto has arrived to make a report for Tsunade-baachan-ttebayo!" the boy grinned placing his arms behind his head.

Numerous veins began to pulsate in the Hokage's forehead, but she controlled herself and continued, "This boy has witnessed firsthand the horrors of our enemy's actions, and has accumulated no suspicion from the target."

"Then why didn't he try to stop him in the first place?" demanded a peeved Mist-nin, "Why did he just let him get away with those actions?"

"We needed to understand how the enemy works. Getting himself killed would have no benefits for him or anyone else. Please begin Naruto."

The blonde nodded, "Well, when I was watching, I made it a point to imitate his most frequently used jutsu, so that you may understand how it works," Naruto began, "So I believe a demonstration is in order-ttebayo."

Naruto picked up a block of solid wood and held it up to the audience. After forming several seals he concentrated, and with much difficulty a small sphere of concentrated chakra appeared on his index finger. Placing the block down, he began to drill through the wood with his finger, making no sound and without any detection.

"Super Pervert Style: Peeking-Hole no Jutsu!"

* * *

A/N--Hope you liked the twist! The foe in question was Jiraiya, the S-Ranked Legendary Sannin/Pervert and Enemy to All Women! 


End file.
